I Look Good In Insanely Powerful
by Kirbilius Clausius
Summary: Sequel to Wanna go somewhere and talk about it? Some talents are better left undiscovered. Reformatted.
1. Aw Snap

It was so easy. It somehow shouldn't be. But it is. She could do it any time. Even if she couldn't. She just needed a chance. And she made chances.

Jinx stood in front of Terra's...Terra. Her pink upright pig tails wafted as the supervillain-That's right. Not criminal with powers. Supervillain. That is what this is going to be about after all. Jinx knew she could be something more than another crook with an edge. The Red-X and Raven had shown that. She just needed to find out what that something was. And that mystery was more than likely behind a locked door. She knew what the door was. She just needed a key.

And here stood a lovely key. The best way to break a superhero's self-aggrandizing hypocrisy is to be better than they are. Hell, people didn't even think the Batman even existed until he was broadcast on national TV leading the Justice League better than everyone's favorite inspirational boyscout in a cape. And not one of the Teen Titans could help Terra. No level of technology, clue-hounding, dark magic, bitching or super happy grrl power could. Because the solution was so easy. In fact too easy...for them.

"Should I stay or should I go?", Jinx asked the rock in front of her. The form continued to glare with the intensity of a young girl trying to focus her powers, beyond her control though they may be, at stopping an erupting volcano that she herself had caused. "If I stay...there will be trouble.", Jinx pointed out while raising her right hand. "But if I go, there will be double.", she continued while raising her left. "You gotta let me know."

"Should I stay?"

"Or should I go?"

Jinx' eyes narrowed. Then glew. Then she slapped Terra out of her rocky prison.

Terra flopped on the rocky cave floor. It was as if she didn't know she was suffocating because she forgot to breathe. Jinx scoffed. Jinx lifted the only superpowered girl she knew with a smaller cup size than herself by the armor plate wrapped around her chest. Jinx pressed her lips to Terra's and blew as hard as she could with out pink glowing help.

As Terra's breathing returned to normal she tried to ask. "Whuh?"

"You were feeding your powers from the rock of the earth.", Jinx replied. "Your powers, in turn, kept moving rock from your surroundings around your form. So you were a statue. With the combination of probability precoginition, experience with combat applications thereof, yadda yadda yadda, I slapped you back to your blondy blue eyed self."

Jinx then grabbed the now prone Terra by an ankle. "Come on, Goldilocks. I got use for you.", she said while dragging the girl off.


	2. Special Delivery

Jinx rang the door bell of Titan's Tower. She tapped her foot for a few moments. Glared at Terra whose eyes still hadn't gotten accostumed to the sunny day. Saw Beast Boy in his boxers open the door and start to mumble something about leaving Tokyo Shock somewhere. Waited for him to stop screaming, "Omigod, it's Jinx!" Rolled her eyes at him pressing the big red button next to the door. Waited some more for the rest of the Titans to show up.

Good, now she could get down to business.

Jinx ripped the most likely to come off shard from the hulking door frame. She grabbed Terra in a headlock with her left arm. Then she pointed the sharp piece of steel directly at a wide pretty blue eye. ahem

"As you can see, I've revived Terra. In exchange for me transferrring custody of her to you, the Teen Titans, I demand complete amnesty and a private talk with Raven. I can see that you'll have a plan for 'saving Terra' and 'defeating me' in 23. 45 seconds after I'm through with this little speech, so I'll put this little piece of your tower through her brain (that has yet to be able to direct her powers) in about 15 and a half. And every word Robin says shaves a second. Go."

Starfire immediately raised a meter in the air and summonned her righteous anger into a green energetic form. Cyborg was in the middle of transforming his arm into its sonic cannon form when Robin placed a cationing hand silently on his chest plate. Beast Boy fell to his knees and only muttered, "Terra." Terra flopped around, panicked again.

Raven shrugged her shoulders under her cloak and hood. "Whatever.", she said while turning away. After taking a few steps she looked back at Jinx from within the shadows of her hood. "If you want to talk, you had better come on." Then she continued to her room...

with Jinx following closely behind.


	3. Wheeling and Dealing

Jinx took stock of Raven's room. If she would have hazarded a guess of what Raven's room would be like and compared it to what she now saw, the difference was probably the placement of a particular book.

"Now what did you have to say to me?", Raven asked.

Jinx slapped her. Raven didn't flinch. The two girls raised a questioning eyebrow.

Jinx shrugged. "I guessed it wouldn't be that easy. I s'pose you won't go apoctalyptic if I just ask nice either."

Raven's apathetic expression and tone reasserted itself. "I think you should explain yourself. Now."

"Alright.", Jinx replied. "You may have blocked out what happenned that day. And onna count of all you being 'good guys', I bet your friends tell you they don't remember either. But I remember. You were gonna damn us all, personally. I don't know exactly how much of their blood you got. But I know how much you got of mine."

"None. You weren't able to scratch me. Not one of your little shadow pets, none of the creepy crawlies, not even...that thing you became. But I will admit, it was the closest I've ever come to biting the big one."

"And in that moment, I did what I had never done before.", Jinx said. Then the girl burst into a pink glow. Raven receeded into self projecting shadows. The two girls reappeared a few feet away from where they once stood.

"You know what it feels to be pressed so very hard you snap. Or at least that monster knew. And she's still in there. She's gotta be. Nothing that horrific could just dissappear."

"Make your point, Jinx.", Raven said testily.

"I know that feeling too.", Jinx told her. "Sure, it was followed by a couple days of seeing if soup would kill me and turning blisters into every callus I ever had, but I know. It was..."

"Terrifying.", Raven suggested.

"Sublime.", Jinx finished. "That I was even capable of that, it was exhilerating. I then saw. Before, I was another crook with an edge. Brother Blood had simply taken an unsused pawn and placed it on the board. Every game I got taken. The Red-X...he placed me on the board and pointed me at the eighth row. Where you were."

"I wanna be a queen, Raven. And I know I have to truly defeat you to do it. Not survive like I did. Face and defeat. And not this 'I'll pretend I'm super' girl you want everyone to see. The evil thing."

"I can do it too. After my...enlightenment, I could see. I saw what the Red X had done to me. And I saw why. Everything has a chance. And I knew what I had been keeping myself from."

"And if, and I stress if, I were to become what you accuse me of being capable of...", Raven started. "What would I get?"

"The oppurtunity to kill me.", Jinx replied. "Don't you hate me?"

"Murder doesn't motivate superheroines, Jinx.", Raven cautioned. "And you had to have seen this coming if you can 'see chances'. Let me guess-what probably happens next is I refuse to do what you want. You leverage your amnesty deal and the Titan's sense of fairness into my letting you walk out of here. You then continue to commit evil acts and elude capture just long enough to provoke me into returning to that state. Just so you can play the high stakes gamble of either you become more powerful or I destroy you and the universe shortly thereafter."

Jinx smiled. "I think I would look good in insanely powerful."

"No dice.", Raven told her. "I'm not going to allow you to just harm people to get your way. But simply murdering you wouldn't be something I should want either. So I'll offer you this deal."

"You ressurected Terra and walked into the headquarters of your most successful enemy in order to get me to help you become more. I'll will give you the oppurtunity to be exposed to me (and not the inside of a jail cell), if you agree to obey me as an apprentice."

"Fat chance.", Jinx scoffed. "What makes you think I'll stay around here washing your leotards instead of just causing enough chaos to provoke you?"

"Because if you don't, I'll kill myself.", Raven replied. "And you'll never find what you're searching for."

"Yeah, right.", Jinx smirked.

Raven glared at her, eyes turning white. "Do I look like a girl that jokes, Jinx?"

Jinx glared back, eyes glowing pink. "Yeah, you do."

A black tentacle that was quite obviously potent, mobile and not alive snaked out of Raven's cloak. It wrapped itself around Raven's neck and began to squeeze. Jinx folded her arms, disbelieving. Then a minute passed. Raven's grey lips began to turn white. Her arms came out of the cloak and tried to pull on the tentacle. Jinx shook her head. Then Raven's head slumped with her eyes still blazing white.

That's when Jinx snapped. "Okay, I get it."

Raven didn't seem to be responding. Or supporting her weight with her legs.

Jinx jumped on her and pulled the tentacle. It didn't let go. It seemed to grow stronger. Jinx blasted it with a hex. It seemed to skitter, like it was a program on TV in the middle of static. She blasted it more. Finally, the thing dissappeared back within Raven's cloak. Raven hit the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Oh hell no.", Jinx muttered. She rolled Raven to a prone position. Listening to Raven's chest, she heard a rumbling noise but no breathing. Jinx started blowing into Raven's lungs. "You aren't getting out of this that easy, bitch."

Raven started to cough. "You, uh, took long, uh, enough.", the girl told her rescuer in a scratchy voice. "I mean it, Jinx. You do what I say, when I say. Maybe, maybe, you get your shot. Maybe I just screw with you. Maybe I win. That's the deal."

"You're serious.", Jinx replied. "That means you know what I can be. And that's good. Because you haven't even killed yourself to stop you from being what you can be. If you're willing to do it to keep me down...I'm on the right track. It's just a matter of playing the odds."

Raven snickered. Then she appeared thoughtful. "Another thing, Jinx. Lean down here for a moment."

Jinx leaned over the still prone Raven. "What?"

Slap.


	4. Visiting Hours

Terra hugged the blanket to herself. She was curled up in the hospital bed in Titan's Tower's infirmary. Wires connected to electrodes snaked out from under the blanket, an IV was in her arm and oxygen was being pumped directly to her nose.

But the girl was obviously still distraught. And it did not seem to be because her only covering was the blanket, asher helping Cyborg take Slade's armor was the most energy the girl had shown. When he allowed Robin, Starfire and most of all Beast Boy into the room, she immediately looked away. Dim blue eyes staring out into space.

Not meeting the curious gaze of her now caretaker, Cyborg.

Not meeting the judgemental gaze of the ever moral, Robin.

Not meeting the exceedingly cheerful gaze of the nigh-eternally cheerful Starfire. Why did she have to pretend this was so damn happy, anyway?

And definitely not Beast Boy. She tried. She really did. But what if instead of the hate of someone betrayed by the girl dear to him, he looked at her with forgiveness. What if he had never forgiven her and looked at her the way Raven had looked at her when she hadthreatenedto kill him? What if he felt something she couldn't imagine and she couldn't cope with it? Worse-what if she could? What kind of monster must she be to shake off betraying and fighting the very people who were making sure she was back to human?

"Terra.", Robin started. "I need to ask you some questions."

Terra didn't respond.

"I need to know everything you can tell me about Jinx.", Robin continued. "Do you know what she did to free you? Did she tell you what she's up to?"

Starfire burst in. "Yes. Please tell us, friend Terra/"

"I'm not your damn friend!", Terra screamed. She tried to throw her pillow at the alien. It landed barely off the edge of the bed when the IV line pulled at her arm.

Terra clenched her teeth against the pain of the needle in her vain straining against the muscle she tried to use. "I tried to kill you. I used you. I sold you out to the worse person I could find. And not because I hated you, or you did something against me, or needed it in some sinister sense but because I was going to get something in return. I wanted a bribe and I tried to sell you for it."

"Then I wanted you dead. Because if you lived you would always remind me of what I am. If you were all dead I could at least pretend. I could pretend to forget. I could help someone and pretend that I was a good person."

Beast Boy took a step forward. "Terra, please/"

"Don't you touch me!", Terra cried. And she continued to cry. "How dare you try to comfort me as if you need to apologize to me, of all people, for what I've done. How can you take me in after what I did the last time you did? How can you be happy to see me? How can you spend so much to make sure I'm healthy after I tried to bury you all?"

Then she glared at all of them. "What gives you the right?"

And the room turned black. She couldn't see anyone or anything. Except when she looked straight up. Two glowing white eyes told her everything she needed to know at the moment. 'Be afraid enough to obey.'

"I'm going to ask you one more time.", Robin's disembodied voice told her. "What do you know about Jinx?"

Terra had stopped her tantrum instantly. "Nothing. I woke up with her lips on mine in the cave. She dragged me to your door. That's it. I swear."

Robin lowered his cape. The light of the room came screaming back in. She saw the horrified faces of the other Titans as Robin slid off the bed. "Thank you. That's all I needed to know."

"How could you do that to someone in her condition?", Cyborg asked.

"How could you do that to anyone?", Starfire added.

"Hasn't she been through enough?", Beast scolded.

Terra returned to crying into her blanket. "No, no, no...", she chanted.

"He can do that because he's a bad mother/"

"Shut your mouth.", Raven scolded Jinx.

Jinx tossed a sideways glance at Raven while sliding into the room. By altering the probability of the molecular placement of the floor against her boots, she lowered the friction caused by such interactions to a coeficient that allowed her to skate across the room.

She stopped in front of Robin. She took stock of him, from face to crotch. "Lookin' good, Boy Wonder.", Jinx declared.

Robin pointed at her while glaring at Robin. Jinx was confident Robin wouldn'tmurder Raven while she was taking a bath, but she wouldn't be able to prove it after that glare.

Raven shrugged. "I'll need to talk to you later."

"What's her problem?", Jinx asked while scoffing at the crying teen on the bed. "You'd think Goldilocks would be happy to move an inch, let alone all the way back here."

"Maybe she's a good person dealing with her issues and not a collosally evil bitch!", Beast Boy screeched at her.

Jinx smirked. "Alright, I'll buy that."

Then she turned to Raven. "Outy.", she said casually. With a burst of pink shine, there wasn't a trace of Jinx.

"Robin.", Raven called his attention. "By later, I meant right now."


	5. Prep Work

Jinx appeared in a blaze of pink. Gizmo was the only one not startled as he was on his back under a console in the Hive Five's lair. Mammoth was about to dump a hero sub in his mouth whole but decided jumping away from the eruption of probability would be the best thing at the moment. Seemore simply fell backwards in his chair and when he landed his 'eyes' spun like a slot machine. Sgt. Hive just jumped a little.

"Hey, babe. You're back.", Sgt. Hive greeted after calming. He then walked up and put a possessive arm around Jinx.

Jinx' pupils narrowed into slits. "What have I told you about touching me?", she cautioned.

"Oh, that was just your time of the month. Being a woman you can't really mean anything. After all I'm the highest ranking member here an/" And Sgt. Hive found himself on his back after Jinx used the arm around her to flip him.

"I'm tired of you acting with military chauvenism!", she screeched. Sgt. Hive pulled up his shield and Jinx' hand busted right through it as if her blow just happenned to land on its only week spot. "I'm tired of you acting as if I actually like you!", she continued while stomping on his throat. "I'm tired of...you."

Jinx brought her foot up and down a few more times. She shook her head in disgust. "Mammoth!"

Mammoth poked his head from behind a counter top, as every other member of the team had taken cover as soon as Jinx started the beating. His sandwich hung out of his mouth limply. "Uh...yeah?"

"Get rid of this fool. He doesn't have a power you don't do better. He's more incompetent than the rest of us put together before the Red X came and went. He thinks he's worth something instead of the charity case he is, despite the fact he knows we only took him in because he went to Hive Academy. He even thinks people actually like him.", Jinx explained animatedly.

She kicked Sgt. Hive again. The glowing pink tip of her boot caught him between his six pack and side muscles, where there no musclese to stop the force of the blow. "I hate you so much.", Jinx spat at him.

"Gizmo, get me a list of potential replacements.", she called out. Then she stalked off.

Later, there was a soft knock on her door. "Hey Jinx.", Gizmo called out. "I got the list you wanted."

"Come on in.", Jinx told him nearly too softly to be heard.

Gizmo poked an automated periscope in first. Once deciding it was safe, he entered. "You okay, Jinx?", he asked with actual concern.

Jinx smiled wistfully at him. "I'm sorry."

She walked over to him and picked him up as if he was a toddler and not a child. With him in her arms, she walked back over to her bed and sat down with Gizmo in her lap. It was the same bed the Red X had 'given' her.

"That idiot just makes me so mad.", Jinx started to explain. "He was a charity case. We're the bad guys and he was a charity case to us, yet he acts like he can just keep taking advantage."

Gizmo returned her nurturing embrace. "Don't send a surge through what I'm wearing.", he started. "But isn't that what the Red X did to all of us. You mostly, sure. But didn't..."

Jinx scoffed. "He was competent. If you never noticed, that's something we sorely lack. Anytime we go for a big prize or even too long on piddly stuff, we get our butts handed back to us with bow ties. He hurt...us, and me. But he did what we needed be done."

Jinx gestured around. "We wouldn't have been able to even get this lair if it wasn't for the time the Red X spent with us. Anyway, I was strong enough to endure what he did to me."

"That's what this new plan is about, isn't it?", Gizmo asked. "Justifying going through that. You know you don't have to."

"Of course, I have to.", Jinx countered. "There's no other way to become the power I can."

"That's not what I meant.", Gizmo explained. "I meant that you don't have to do it for us. I'll take an ass whuppin' any day to keep you from that pain again."

"I know what I'm doing.", Jinx replied. "We're jokes. The academy we were at got taken down by force that was outnumbered 6 or 7 to 1. We got put down that time that Slade guy was shopping for an apprentice. And don't even make me remember the old chick with the pie."

"We have got to make something of ourselves. I won't let us be jokes all our lives. Can you imagine being this incompetent when we're adults? Sure, you've got a decade to go but Mammoth and I are nearly there already. Seemore's not too far behind us. I won't let all my friends just wittle away into has beens when I have the potential to slap the JLA's Watchtower out of orbit."

Gizmo sighed then nodded. "Okay. Here take this."

He held out a small...gizmo. "This is the greatest hacking tool I've ever made. If this is inside the T they live in, it'll record every single magnetic field in the place. On top of that, it's powered by the interference those fields make so it's totally passive. This beauty will even send all that data back to me. I'll be able to interpret every piece of information that gets put anywhere electronically-from Cyborg's nerves firing to stomp around to their entire database when it's backed up at night. After you leave it in a place that nobody will happen to look for it the next time you go to see Raven, we'll have all their secrets."

Gizmo slid off her lap and walked toward the door. "And for what it's worth-good luck."

Gizmo walked out the door leaving it open. Jinx could hear the ensuing

"So who did she pick between Kid Wicked and Billy Numerous?", Mammoth asked.

"Oh, I know I forgot something.", Gizmo replied.

"What do you mean, you forgot? Your sole power his hyper intelligence!", Seemore chastised.

"My power is invention, you stick figure seat smeller!", Gizmo replied. "Maybe I forgot because besides doing everything you can't do, I'm doing everything you're supposed to be doing!"

"She's gonna have to choose somebody.", Mammoth assured. "I'm not being on a team called the Hex Six. You know where that'll go."

"You'll be on any team you're told to, including the Mammoth sucks my/", but Gizmo was cut off by Seemore.

"Hex Sex is what they'll call us.", Seemore informed.

"That's nothing.", Mammoth countered. "Hick's Six, Hex Sluts..."


	6. Plan of Action?

Raven and Robin stood alone in the hallway outside the medical bay.

"You want to start talking.", Robin stated.

"Yes.", Raven replied.

"Jinx and I had our talk as per her demands to release Terra. She wants to fight...well, not exactly me. What she thinks I can become.", Raven continued.

Robin nodded thoughtfully. "Do you know what she thinks that is?"

"She thinks it's the shifting form I took on after Go..., the Red X.", Raven informed. She paused a moment to gather enough strength to even talk about it without an episode. "She feels that if she fights that again and wins, she'll be at the top of her game."

"That's unacceptable.", Robin told her.

"No.", Raven continued. "You don't understand how bad this is."

"I guess you're going to tell me how refusing her didn't go very well.", Robin supposed.

"That too.", Raven agreed.

"Firstly, what you've probably already figured:If I had refused her outright, she would have attempted to caused enough atrocities for me to truly lose my hold on myself. The best case scenario would be not only the suffering of everyone she attacked to provoke me but the resulting fight between Jinx and whatever new skills she possesses (like her newfound ability to teleport) and whatever I become as well as possibly every Teen Titan in the world and whatever remnants of Hive are backing her right now."

"Secondly, there's the worst case scenario:", Raven continued.

"Excuse me.", Robin declared.

Raven closed her eyes. "In that form I had no control. Most of what I remember isn't want I did. It was that I didn't want control or discipline. I don't even remember wanting much of anything most people would consider to be good. Now that my oh-so-special birthday has passed, that form may try to invoke Trigon again."

Robin shook his head. "But we defeated him."

"Correction-I defeated him. Through the strength of our friendships, I managed to banish Trigon again. Not destroy.", Raven chided.

Robin leaned against the wall. "So you're saying that if Jinx manages to get you mad again, we're facing Trigon again."

"No. I'm defintely not saying that.", Raven informed. "When we faced him before, I wanted to stop him. I lent all of you my powers. That included shielding you from the first wave that changed the world into his vision of it."

"If that thing summonned Trigon, it's a whole new game. I would at least be his loyal, loving servant if not fighting him only for dominance or partnership. No one even inclined to stop him would be protected except for you."

Robin faked a look of surprise. "I guess you noticed that I was wearing the ring of Azar under my glove."

Raven smiled faintly. "No, I just assumed you were with how paranoid you are."

"Anyway, that's without the matter of whether Jinx's newfound teleport would be able save her from the world change Trigon's summonning would incur."

Robin nodded. "So if we don't stop Jinx from provoking you, I'm left alone fighting Trigon, her and you."

"A Trigon that wants revenge on you personally. And a somehow 'uprgraded' Jinx.", Raven added. "But knowing you, I think your guilt over failing me would be the worst though."

"Any thoughts on how Jinx is managing to teleport? While were on the subject.", Robin asked.

Raven reopenned her eyes. "I'm just guessing at this as a girl born with a difficult to control power and a thoroughly evil father figure, mind you."

"Remember how Brother Blood was using mind control to keep the Hive in line? Jinx probably wasn't trained in a 'here's how your power works' sort of way but in more of a 'commit my crimes' sort of way. Goth managed to unlock that thing from me with just his revelation. Who knows what he did to Jinx since he spent his time with her as the Red X. Jinx may not be even teleporting as we know it but using some previously undiscovered facet of her powers."

"Which would explain why she wants to risk her life fighting you.", Robin surmised. "So what did you tell her?"

"I promised to kill myself if she hurts random people.", Raven told him.

Robin didn't change expression.

"In exchange, she'll be spending time with me.", Raven continued. "Hopefully, we can change her mind before she changes mine."

"I have a plan.", Robin told her instantly.

"What is it?", Raven asked.

Robin looked into her eyes. "I can't tell you. "

"And you can't tell the others that anything is different. As far as they know, you dissuading Jinx is the plan."


	7. Day One

1

Starfire shoveled food in her mouth with abandon. Beast Boy's face as he tried telling jokes while chewing several mouth fulls of cereal and milk was funnier than any of the jokes. Jinx kept stealing bacon off everyone else' plate. Raven calmly sipped her tea. Robin flipped a page of the morning newspaper. Cyborg crunched away...

Jinx?

The Teen Titans rapidly turned to stare at her once they noticed her. Jinx simply shrugged. "Hey, I teleport in with a bright pink flash. It's not my fault if you can't notice that." Jinx stole another piece of bacon from Starfire. "And you're supposed to be superheroes."

Starfire watched the piece of bacon leave the pile of food in front of her. Immediately, Starfire bared her second row of razor sharp teeth in a look Robin only remembered her giving Kitten. "GIVE IT BACK NOW!"

Jinx' hand stopped in mid-swipe. "okay", she said meekly. Then she remembered why she was there in the first place. Jinx swallowed hard then said, "On second thought, make me."

"Give it back, Jinx.", Raven said calmly.

"Fine.", Jinx replied. "So what's the plan today boss?"

Raven finished her cup. "First, we get Terra out of bed."

2

"Terra, you're gonna end up with bed sores.", Raven tried to explain.

Terra hugged her pillow and blanket tight. "Well, I didn't budge and inch for over a year and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with me. I don't deserve to go anywhere."

Jinx stood by with her arms crossed.

They were the only three in the med bay. Cyborg was on maintenance duty. Beast Boy had left breakfast even before him. And Robin was busy talking to Starfire about something.

"Stop being stubborn.", Raven half pleaded.

"Easy for you to say, hero.", Terra cried. "You think that's it all just hunky dory to walk around and just go on living life as if nothing happenned."

"I'm not saying that.", Raven argued.

"I don't deserve to go anywhere.", Terra continued. "Why are you trying so hard to help me anyway? I didn't try half as hard for anything for you."

Jinx huffed. "Look, blondie. The way I figure it, you owe these people something. If they want you out of bed, don't you owe it to them to do it? Or are you just going to do more to them?"

Terra looked at Jinx as if seeing her for the first time all over again. "Okay.", she said softly.

Jinx smiled in triumph. "I can handle it from here. You go find where greeny got to."

Raven looked back and forth from Jinx to the slowly rising Terra. "um...sure.", she said.

As soon as Raven had left the room, Jinx whirled around on Terra. "You're going to tell me everything. Particularly, whatever you did to feel so bad."

2

Raven had looked all over the tower for Beast Boy. She didn't find him. Even though this was the first time she remembered looking for him instead of trying to avoid him. She thought that was a signifigant enough situation for her to seek out Robin.

Just as she was about to knock on the door to Robin's room, Starfire came floating happily out of it. She didn't even glance at Raven when she passed her. "Uh, why is Starfire's neck guard on backwards?", Raven asked aloud.

Robin came to the door. He appeared as he usually did. "We're back together. Do you need a more detailed explanation?"

Raven shook her head and her hands out in front of her.

"So, was there anything else?", Robin asked.

"Actually, yes.", Raven started. "Do you know where Beast Boy took off to? And how do I keep him there and out of my hair?"

Robin smiled. "We have an assignment he's particularly suited for. He won't be around much until the end of it."

"Besides, I know having Beast Boy bothering you isn't going to help you deal with Jinx.", Robin continued. "By the way, why isn't she with you?"

Raven's eyes bugged out in realization. "That sneaky bi...let's go."

3

Raven and Robin raced back to the now empty medical bay. Seeing it empty, then left in even more of a hurry.

4

Raven and Robin were running down the hall to common room to call the Titans to assemble. Just before they got there, they noticed Jinx and Terra. Jinx was leading Terra slowly by the arm.

"Come on, blondie. You remember how to walk. Make me ressurect you and do all your walking for you too, why don'tcha?"

"Terra.", Robin said crisply.

The blonde girl whirled around. Her long hair swung freely and her robe fell a little too open with the hectic motion.

"What's going on?", Robin asked.

Jinx smirked. "I got her out of bed, just like Raven was supposed to."

"I was talking to Terra.", Robin told her.

Jinx was about to shoot him a nasty look but ended up sneezing instead.

"Is this true, Terra?", Robin asked.

Terra nodded quietly.

"Oh, yeah. Trust the villain that infiltrated your ranks over the one that's always been up front with you. Smart move, Boy Wonder.", Jinx scoffed.

"Stop it, Jinx.", Raven said warningly.

"Stop what?", Jinx asked. "My super evil plan to practice physical rehabilitation so I can rule the world by healing its weak? Oooh, you've figured it out haven't you? My inevitable army of the barely mobile will crush you all! Moo-haw-ha-ha-ha!"

Robin ignored Jinx. "Was she with you the whole time?", Robin asked Terra.

"What was I supposed to do, ogle her getting into that robe?", Jinx countered.

"Or is that just what you would like to happen? Is that how you get your kicks?" Jinx grabbed Raven in a sultry hug.

"Does this turn you on?", she asked coldly. Jinx then licked Raven's cheek.

Raven's eyes turned white. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos."

Jinx was pushed away from Raven by a black blob. Instantly, her eyes lit pink. "Oh, you know you liked it. A lesbian freak show is about the only way you'll ever get this stiff to look at you."

Raven glared at Jinx with glowing white eyes. Then her expression mellowed. She closed her eyes and they returned to a more if not completely human violet. "Thank you for helping get Terra walking around, Jinx.", she said. "That was very thoughtful of you."

Jinx powered down. "Eh, it was worth a shot."

In the ensuing silence, everyone's attention seemed to be drawn to Terra. The thin girl stood sadly, holding the robe closed with both hands.

Jinx raised an eyebrow. "Maybe she could use...I don't know. Some clothes or something?"


	8. Assessment

Raven hung in mid air focusing on her lotus position form.

In Nevermore-

Raven dressed in white langerie that was only see through because it was dripping wet with some exotic oil shiverred. "Brrr, I hate that."

Raven's oversized spectacles pushed her hood away from her face. "You know as well as I do that Jinx was simply trying to upset me by licking me."

"And it worked!", Raven called out from far away.

"However!", the yellow cloaked Raven yelled over her shoulder. "However...it failed. So now you can rest assured that she won't attempt that avenue again."

"But now I have to worry about what she'll try next.", Raven said huddled under a gray cloak.

Raven in a forest green cloak scoffed. "I can handle anything she's got."

"That's not what's important.", Raven said while adjusting her glasses. "It is a matter of whether or not my rage can handle it."

A four glowing red eyed with matching blood red cloaked Raven was the next to speak. "I'll take Goth's place in Horrific Imaginings before I let that bitch rile me."

"Make sure it stays that way.", the yellow cloaked Raven told her. "We cannot afford to lose this. Where's?"

"I was training up for tomorrow.", a Raven in a too deep blue cloak interrupted. "Gotta keep my head in the game. Not go soft. I can win. I'm a champ."

At Hive Five Lair-

"Turns out Raven isn't as homophobic as I would have liked.", Jinx told Gizmo. "Never would have guessed from her hair. If anything screams 'I can't stand having long hair but any shorter and someone might think I'm gay', it's that."

"Hope you got something good off that gadget I planted when Blondie was getting her robe on."

"Uh, Jinx.", Seemore interrupted. "Sgt. Hive sent a letter for you."

"I wouldn't let that fool kiss my ass to shit on his tongue!", Jinx yelled at him. "Now go away. Rob a liquor store or steal candy from a baby or something that isn't right here in my face." She pointed her thumb over her shoulder. "And take that moron with you."

Mammoth took the orange juice carton away from his mouth. "What did I do?"

"I'll tell you what you did.", Gizmo offered. "You wanna know why I'm so short? Why Jinx and Seemore don't have asses? It's cause you eat all the damn time. And you never go get any food. Wanna bring us a pizza instead of another couple tons and three dollars worth of weights? NOOOO! Wanna go get some chinese food? No, cause there was fur sheddin' pet beddin' special on puppies on Animal Planet. How about some burgers? Hell, I'd take some Flintstone's vitamins, cause maybe I don't want to grow up to be three feet tall. You seat smellin'/"

"That's enough.", Jinx declared. "Just get lost."

Seemore and Mammoth shrugged then meandered away.

"So what do you...", Jinx couldn't stop herself from laughing. "He wouldn't eat so much if he just stopped smoking weed. You know I told him to grab the rubies when we were robbing a jewelry store and after two minutes of just standing there he asked me what color they were?"

"Anyway.", Jinx composed herself. "What did you find out about Raven?"

"Bad news, none of the Titans keep an electronic diary-even Cyborg.", Gizmo pointed out. "Good news, they have files on everyone they ever fought. Apparently Raven nearly fell to using dark magic to supplement her powers when she was head over heels for a guy named Malchior. And he wasn't even a guy, he turned out to be a trapped evil dragon. So with that and the Red X, I'm thinking the right way is her love life."

"You mean lack of.", Jinx cursed. "What about Terra?"

"Who?", Gizmo asked.

"Terra. She sold them out to Slade.", Jinx explained.

Gizmo shrugged.

"You said they had a record of everyone they fought.", Jinx reminded him.

Gizmo clicked a few keys and a rediculously large folder floated on screen with 'Everyone We Ever Fought' in red letters plastered to it. A double click and it openned into a list of supervillains, crooks and kooks. Gizmo pointed at the screen with an incredulous expression on his face.

"She told me that she joined up with the Titans so Slade could turn off their security from the inside. After that, she fought them, changed her mind about sides, fought Slade and accidentally caused a volcano. She turned to stone while trying to stop it.", Jinx thought aloud.

"There's something else here. She wouldn't be so worked up if it was just that. They would have tossed her at a hospital instead of taking care of her themselves if it was just that. And they damn well would have a file on her if they have a file on Dr. Light."

Jinx looked at Gizmo. "Call it fate, a hunch, my powers subconsciously having my synapses fire in one way and not the other but something is up with her. We have to find out what that is. I think she may be my key to blowing up Raven." 


	9. Day Two

At Hive Five Lair-

Jinx walked out of her room with a hand to her head.

Gizmo walked away from the refrigerator when he saw her. (Unfortunately, Mammoth did not.)

"Are you sure you're alright?", Gizmo asked. "You were up half the night coughing and sneezing."

"Yes, mom.", Jinx told him sarcastically. "It's just a cold or something. I'm not copping out from ultimate power because I'm coughing. Besides, if it was something Dayquil couldn't fix then your scanners would have picked it up and put the place into lockdown."

"This place can go into lockdown?", Seemore asked with a somehow more wide-eyed stare.

Jinx pointed at herself. "If I'm dying from an infectious disease..." Then she pointed at Seemore. "Then you're dying from an infectious disease."

At Titans Tower-

"Waffle day. Waffle day. Take all my cares away.", Cyborg sung. His chef hat wobble precariously on his bald and metal scalp.

"Here's one for Raven.", he said while using a spatula to place a waffle infront of Raven. The girl pushed her hood off her head and her cloak behind her shoulders.

"Here's some for Star." Cyborg dumped a stack infront of the alien princess. Starfire's prehensile tongue licked her lips (and cheeks and eyebrows). She then proceeded to tear into her food.

"I know you may not look it, but I've seen how you like to eat.", Cyborg told Terra. Terra appeared to be as despondent as she was in her med lab bed, despite being dressed in the clothes she originally came to the Titans in.

"You shouldn't have cooked for me.", Terra told him. "I'm not hungry anyway."

"Shoot, I'll take 'em.", Jinx declared. The pink haired girl picked up a spare plate and used it to swipe visciously into the stack of waffles.

"Those are Terra's waffles, Jinx.", Cyborg warned.

"She said she's not hungry, Stone.", Jinx countered.

"She still needs to eat, Jinx!", Cyborg yelled at her.

"She'll leave two for Terra.", Raven cut in, "Won't you, Jinx?"

Jinx frowned. "I didn't think I would."

Raven pushed the tines of her fork to her neck.

Jinx through her hands in the air. "Fine, I'll leave two for Terra."

On one hand, when Jinx through up her hands in exasperation she was holding the stack of waffles on the plate. On the other hand, two 'just happenned' to come down on Terra's plate while the rest landed on her plate at an empty space on the table.

Raven started eating again.

Cyborg looked really confused for a moment. "Uh, here's some for Robin." Cyborg looked back at the group to see what chaos would ensue. Seeing none, he returned to his earlier chipperness.

"And the rest are for me.", Cyborg pointed out.

"Dude!", Beastboy exclaimed.

Cyborg shrugged. "Hey, you weren't here a moment ago when I finished serving."

"Yes, I was.", Beastboy counter argued. "I was all aaaaah...", he said while hanging out his tongue in a hungry stare. "And I was all...", he continued while tapping the surface of his plate.

"But I cooked 'em with extra animal fat. Yeah, that's it!", Cyborg said.

"No, you didn't. You always cook 'em with all natural butter and/"

"Fine, you little grass stain.", Cyborg conceded. He then plopped some of the remaining waffles on Beastboy's plate. Beastboy nearly bit into them before they got there. "Those are my fingers, man!", Cyborg told him.

Later-

"Meditation?", Jinx asked. "For real?"

Jinx, Raven, Starfire and Terra were on or above the roof of Titans Tower. Raven was already floating in a lotus position. Starfire matched her stance in mid air but had an estatic expression on her face rather than a serene one. Terra hugged herself with one arm and let the other one droop. Jinx stood a little off center with one hand planted on a bony hip and the other pointing animatedly as if she was going to rip into someone. "You have got to be/"

"It's how I focus my powers, Jinx.", Raven stated.

"Focussed powers?", Jinx asked. "Why didn't you say so?"

Raven rolled her eyes inside her lids. "I know you can't fly, so just have a seat on the roof."

"Who says I can't fly?", Jinx countered. "You know how much molecular motion there is in air this temp? If even a small part of it just happenned to move in the same way all at once..."

The girl glew a pale pink aura and floated into the air beside Starfire and Raven.

"You can control molecular motion?", Raven asked.

Jinx laughed. "Can't you? But no, seriously, I'm just using the random gusts of wind. But when I fight your true form again/"

Starfire's eyes snapped open. "What fight is the one of which you speak?"

Jinx tried to laugh but it turned into a cough that lasted longer than she would have liked.

"What did we discuss about speaking during meditation?", Raven asked.

Starfire gave an apologetic expression. "Well, yes, friend Raven. But Jinx has said/"

Raven pointed a single finger in the air then brought it against her lips.

Starfire pouted. "Fine.", she said.

"Uh, Terra?", Beast Boy asked. This was the second time he seemed to appear from nowhere. "Could I see you for a moment? If, you know...you're not busy meditating or anything."

Terra looked from Raven to Beast Boy and back again. Raven's eyes rolled again under their lids. "Just go.", she said dismissively.

"Can I go too?", Jinx asked.

"Shut up and meditate Jinx.", Raven scolded.

"Meditating's against my religion.", Jinx told her. "We pray to the one true, living god. Not meditate like some pagan heathen."

"Wow, Jinx. I'm so uninformed about what I'm doing that you've really offended me.", Raven said sarcastically. "Maybe I'll just lose control over such an insiuation right now."

"But, friend Raven.", Starfire started. "You told me that you had studied in the ways of meditation for years with your people on Azar. I don't really want to betray X'hal."

"What did we discuss about talking during mediation Starfire?", Raven asked again.

In Nevermore-

"Finally!", Raven in a red cloak exclaimed. "If those bitches didn't shut the fuck up I would have really /unpronouncable Azerath/ lost it."

"We just started including you in these.", Raven in a yellow cloak stated. "Don't go messing it up."

"Can we focus people?", Raven in a too deep blue cloak asked.

"How are you holding up?", Raven in a yellow cloak asked her.

"I'm in the best shape of my life. Never better.", she replied.

Raven nodded, then readjusted her glasses when they slipped. "And you?"

Raven's four red eyes lost a little of their edge when she smiled. "Yeah, I'm a good little girl."

"Do you really think having her meditate is the answer?", Raven in a grey cloak asked.

"Probably not.", Raven in a yellow cloak admitted. "But if she can just get some of the calm that meditation can bring, perhaps she'll be willing to listen about not bringing the catastrophe she's planning on herself. Or me. Or the world."

"Hey Raven!", Jinx' voice boomed across the landscape.

On the rooftop-

"What!", Raven asked with an annoyed tone.

"I think I can see my house from here.", Jinx said coyly.

Raven rolled her eyes again.

In the Tower-

Beast Boy and Terra walked back inside in complete silence. Niether really knew where they were going. They ended up outside Terra's room. Beast Boy waved a hand at the door. Terra looked at him, then slumped her shoulders. Nodding, she went inside her room with him.

It was just like she remembered it. Apparently, it was the only room that wasn't trashed by the robotic army Slade had sent when she betrayed all her friends. Unless, like idiots, they had repainted the night sky on the cieling and restocked the array of anti-heavy soil soaps for her. As if they were just waiting for her to return despite all she had done to him.

But a sparkle of hope entered her eyes. She could make it up to at least one of them.

"Terra, I/", Beast Boy started but was cut off.

"You can rape me Beast Boy.", Terra told him.

Beast Boy froze in mid syllable. His mouth hung open and refused to close. His eyes refused to blink. He was obviously off balance enough to tip over but somehow didn't fall.

"I know you think I'm pretty.", Terra continued. "When I hurt all of you, I even stole the chance you had with me. That's the only thing I can give back to you."

Terra pulled her shirt over her head. "Don't try to make me feel good, Beast Boy. I don't deserve it. Hurt me if you can. Think only of yourself. I'll try not to scream if it hurts too bad, but even if I do just keep using me."

She finished undressing. Her blond hair hung nearly to her nipples on a nearly non-existant chest. Her hands at first clasped in front of her. Then she decided that was sort of hiding from him, so her arms hung loosely at her sides.

"You don't have to stay in that shape either.", Terra informed. "You can be as big as you like, with claws or whatever if you want to hurt me to make up for the pain I caused when I fought you. You can change into something slimy or dirty to humiliate me. That's what I did when I betrayed you to Slade."

"Please, Beast Boy." Terra started to tear up. "Hurt me. Punish me for what I did. Don't make me just stay and rely on your kindness and desire to help and your heroism. How can you just help and help and help ME! I betrayed you! Punish me!"

Terra was crying. "I'll do all the work if you want! I'll slave for you Beast Boy."

Terra rushed to her knees in front of him. Only when she touched his waist band was he able to react.

"AAAAAAH!", the green titan screamed at the top of his lungs. He shook his arms and legs wildly. The boy pulled more of his hair out. He screamed again and ran out the door.

Clang! At the sound of the scream Cyborg ran to the room from down the hall. As soon as Beast Boy was clear of the door to Terra's room, he bounced off Cyborg's exoskeleton. "What's going on, B B?", he asked.

Terra walked out of the room still disrobed. "Oh.", she started. "I know I'm white and pretty flat and all Cyborg. But you can too...if you want."

Beast Boy screamed again and ran as far away as he could. Cyborg looked after him. Then the he glanced back at Terra. "You know, Beast Boy seems to have a really good plan.", he said. Then he screamed and ran away.

Terra's shoulders slumped. She walked back in her room and continued crying. When she came to her comfortable bed, she decided against it. Flopping onto the floor, she kept crying until she was asleep.

But even in her dreams she wasn't free from her guilt. Images of Beast Boy telling her how her sins made her ugly were added to her nightmares.


	10. Assessing Again

Hive Five Lair- 

As soon as Jinx teleported back, she started coughing.

"Ugh.", Jinx spat out. "Gizmo, you'd better have something for me. Today was horrible. I didn't even annoy her."

She got no response. Glancing around, she saw every member of her team on their couch. They were all watching their main screen with intent.

On screen was a close up of a naked Terra. She was standing outside her room with an obviously frazzled Beast Boy.

Gizmo was smiling. "Yeah, Jinx was right. That Terra is one butt buffin' skank."

"You said you could get a close up of that one mole.", Mammoth told him.

"YOU IDIOTS!", Jinx screamed at them. At that they all turned to Jinx. They turned back to the screen. They turned back to Jinx. They made a quick assessment of their immediate future. They all started pouring out a stream of excuses about how it was everyone else' fault and not theirs that they were doing anything that Jinx might murder them for.

"I spend all day trying to become more powerful at the expense of the Titans and I come home to you fools ogling Blondie?", Jinx started. "I told Gizmo, specifically, to find out something useful. I _don't_ remember telling anyone to try to zoom around Beast Boy to look at Terra nake..."

Jinx trailed off. Then she looked thoughtful. "look at...Terra naked...Beast Boy...Gizmo you're a fucking genius! I could kiss you!"

"Really?", Gizmo asked.

A hex bolt he barely dodged was his answer. "Show me where this is stored in their system.", she commanded.

In Nevermore-

"I think I made real progress today.", Raven told the others from behind her glasses.

"Really? Am I sure?", Raven in a grey cloak asked.

"It's getting a bit boring for me.", Raven stated huskily. Her skin glistened with sweat as her chest swelled and contracted as if she was trying to catch her breath after extreme physical exertion, despite being less dressed than everyone around her. "I suspect that's a good sign."

"I agree.", Raven nearly scolded. She wrapped her red cloak tighter around her demonic figure. "It would nearly be worth it just to get a chance to cut loose again."

The others turned to her. "Oh, I'm not going to just because Jinx wants me to. Fuck her.", she assured.

Raven in a pink cloak spoke next. "So I'm winning right? Yeah me!"

"So tomorrow we go on the offense. Talk some sense into her and win this thing good.", Raven in a too deep blue cloak nearly commanded.

Raven nodded under her yellow cloak. "I think so."


	11. Third Times a Charm

Hive Five Lair-

Jinx woke in her bedroom. Nearly as soon as she was awake her hand was already seeking the cough medicine on her nightstand. Nothing could go wrong today. Today was the day. She could feel it.

She drank straight from the bottle.

Then she got up. Jinx looked at herself in the mirror. Her pink pajamas drooped over her like a magicians cloth waiting for the 'Wa-Lah!'. Her pale gray skin appeared to be a rougher texture. Droopy eyes did nothing for her. Her undone hair billowed as if in a hurricane.

"Come on, girl.", Jinx told herself. "This is the last time. You can power your clothes on once you're omnipotent."

And with that Jinx stood up straight. Her pink pajamas were cast off. Eying herself again in the mirror, she threw a few punches. Odd that she didn't have a muscle ache with this flu. Better for her. Worse for all creation after she got through with Raven.

She pulled out yet another striped body stocking from her dresser. Over this came a thin kevlar slip-cops love bullets you know. After, the loose billowing purple and black trademark dress. She braced herself with a hand on her dresser and came nose to nose with her reflection. Pink dabs of clown makeup accented her cheeks. Then came the fight with her hair. It was minutes until it was bundled into her typical two tall waifs. Then came her goth boots, so she could at least appear a few inches taller.

One more glance in the mirror to check for mistakes. Oh, nearly forgot. She put on her choker. It felt a bit tight. A loosening and she was out the door.

Seemore and Mammoth sat groggily on the couch. Apparently they were still up from watching the stolen footage of Terra. Jinx hissed in disgust and pink entropy surrounded her hand. She snuck up behind Seemore. Upon giving his eye controller a good yank with her empowered hand his eye spun out of control. A heat-ray vision beam hit the television followed quickly by a bubble vision that encased the two.

"Idiots.", Jinx muttered softly as they screamed for their release.

Then she spotted Gizmo who was still in footy pajamas only slightly different in color from his usual outfit. "I know this is the day, but do you have to go so early, Jinx?", he asked.

"Don't put off 'til the afternoon things that can be stolen right now.", she blandly repeated one of Hive Academy's cliches. She thought back on all the times she shared with Gizmo. Working together to get out of punishment for failing Slade by getting the old headmistress kicked out in favor of Brother Blood. Her crying on his shoulder after Stone turned out to be Cyborg. Beating Mother May I with a combination of her improbability and his memory resets.

"Actually, no I don't.", Jinx admitted. "Let's have breakfast before I come back all powerful."

Later at Titans Tower-

"Can you just wait a minute, Jinx?", Raven said. "I have to jot down some notes for Robin and I'll get on with you in a moment."

"You know, you can take a look if you want. I just have to say how I've helped people in the past for a documentary. We do get a lot of respect for what we do, Jinx. It's really cool to have people respect instead of fear you.", Raven told her, hoping it might later have some effect.

Raven's fingers were already working away at the computer's controls before she turned all the way around to the screen. In the moment between paying attention to Jinx and paying attention to the screen, a hex bolt hit the computer.

Raven turned to a screen on which Terra came walking out of her room naked behind an obviously dishevelled Beast Boy.

"Wow, she's fucking him already.", Jinx said after jumping to Raven's shoulder. "You should have known that all this guilt shit is scam. She's a liar, always was always will be. She's been living off you and now she's taken back Beast Boy for more control over your team. Which means she controls you. That traitor's doing whatever she wants and out in the open because she knows you don't have the power to stop her."

"But at least Beast Boy is getting the girl he wants, which will never be you. He wants the girl that will lie to him and hurt all his friends including you, not the girl who has saved his life countless times including from Terra. She's taken the only guy who selflessly loved you and you'll never get him back. She makes up for being bony and having smaller muscles and tits than you with evil and lies and looking human instead of like Trigun. She just stopped being stone, which you've been helping her through by-the-way, and already she's taking advantage of everyone and making a fool out of you. Just because she can."

"And she doesn't even like Beast Boy.", Jinx continued quickly. "That's why she tried to kill him. She hates the guy you love and just wants to corrupt his soul with her sins before she murders him and makes you out to be the bad guy for trying to save him. When he's dead your friends will shun you for not loving Terra enough. Haven't they in the past?"

In Nevermore-

"I'm murdering everybody.", Raven declared, menancingly despite her negligee.

"I'm murdering everybody.", Raven declared, her four red eyes not being the only set for once.

"I'm murdering everybody.", Raven declared, closing her large book hard enough to shake her glasses because she didn't need to double check the book to know this as fact.

"I'm murdering everybody.", Raven declared, timidly holding her grey cloak to herself, fearful of the consequences of _not_ murdering everyone.

"I'm murdering everybody.", Raven declared, unfased by anything under her green cloak.

"I'm murdering everybody.", Raven declared, steadfast in her resolve and too deep blue cloak.

"I'm murde...


	12. Fight!

"I'm gonna kick some ass now"-Robert 'Granddad' Freeman 

In the T-Car flying above the harbor water-

"Do you think it's alright, Robin?", Cyborg said from the driver's seat. Starfire sat sideways, looking back at Robin for his answer. Robin drummed his fingers on a steel briefcase with his symbol on it.

"I mean, leaving Raven and Jinx alone in the tower with only Terra.", he continued.

Before Robin answered an explosion shook the building. Titans' Tower lost a chunk from under its crossbar. It bled a black goo that seemed to fall too quickly. The miniscule pink dot that fell with it didn't seem to do anything to slow this icky, evil manifestation. When it struck the ground it still fell. The mass still fell, ground be damned.

"Starfire, go.", Robin commanded. Instantly, Starfire through open her door and stepped out of the moving rocket-car.

Robin stuck his head out of a back window. "And Star...", he started. Before she took off, the alien girl hovered next to the car. "I love you.", her lover told her.

She smiled. She kissed him. And in a burning green streak, she blasted toward the disaster.

"We'll be there seconds behind her, Rob.", Cyborg stated.

"No, we won't.", Robin told him. "Circle the island at a distance."

"WHAT!", Cyborg asked.

"After the Titans East, you pointed out that I'm the leader.", Robin said. "In that, I need you to trust me. I have a plan."

"Trust you. You got a plan.", Cyborg repeated. "Got it. Circling the island."

Robin opened his briefcase.

"Estamos aquí!", Menos alerted over an open communicator.

"Bueno.", Robin replied. "Espere ayi."

"Él habla como el gringo, no?", Más said in the background.

"Watchtower, are you there?", Robin asked while ignoring the comment.

The Batman answered. "Are you positive you do not need immediate assistance?"

"Is that the Batman!", Cyborg asked.

"Do you trust me when I say I have it handled?", Robin retorted.

The Batman glared at him.

"Maybe we should send some people down there anyway.", Superman stated.

"If Robin says that he has it covered, then he does.", the Batman replied. "He didn't join up with a team after leaving my stewardship because he won't ask for help if he needs it."

In Hell-

Underneath Titans' Tower is a vast cavern. There was a crushed computer that Slade had used to control his attempt to sink the tower into this very cavern. An elevator shaft made out of interlocked I-beams remained on a side of the cavern. Tunnels were borred into it from a few directions. It had still been well lit as the fuel cells giving electricity to the lamps had remained strong.

That was up until a moment ago. The lamps still glew with the same intensity. The vicious, hungry darkness didn't care for their light and stopped it. Even the sunlight from the hole in the ground newly punched into the cavern was weaker than starlight. The glow of thousands of infernal red eyes gave the most help to sight. The pink glow they were focused on barely helped.

A monster blossomed and bubbled and raged. Its form was as confusing as it was powerful: a dangerous cross between evil and revenge, a murderous marriage between demon and hate and previously untapped power. But it seemed to have an intent.

The girl with pink hair, pink eyes and a pink aura lifted into the air and darted down one of the tunnels. The cursed beast she had brought forth chased after her.

Once it was down the tunnel, Jinx reappeared in the cavern. "Light refacts. And when you change the probability of the angles it hits the atoms in the air, you might look like you flew down a tunnel when you just stood here. Dumbass."

The thousands of shadow bodied ravens, beleagured summoned rats and creatures to vile to repeat growled at her. She raised an eyebrow at them. They fell upon her.


	13. Jinx vs Starfire

"The only thing stronger than anything else is me."  
-Mokoto Sishio

When Starfire came through the hole, she saw little of the cavern she knew this to be. She ignited her hands with her natural energy and it did not truly add much to the demonic night she was encased in. She floated towards the center of the vast open space under the tower. Then four of the thousands of red eyes became much larger. She blasted the creature in mid flight and immediately summoned another 'starbolt' (as her friends had taken to calling them).

Only then did she spot Jinx. Encased in a pink blob, she left a trail of pink as she flew. A step behind her was a liquid cloud of monsters, jutting from one spot on the floor and wrapping itself around the room like a tentacle of hate. Just before it reached Jinx, she let an arc of pink hexery loose against the base. The ring of manifested hatred came crashing down, splashing against the rocky floor. Only instead of water, shadowy demonic monsters spilled into a spreading puddle.

Starfire flew directly in front of Jinx. She let her hands light up as brightly as she could. The same blazing green energy spilled out of her eyes. She spread out her stance with parted booted feet and opposed elbows showing a nigh mythical exonic physique. "Stand down or I will make you."

Jinx knew how to throw a punch. Her fingers were completely tucked, leaving a lot of the palm exposed. That palm was then covered from the muscle beneath her thumb. That thumb was then tightly wrapped around her fingers, securing them into a tight knot of bone. The whole thing was flexed slightly inward to align the bones in the palm with the bones in her forearm. Had she been on the ground, her posture would have been one of stepping into it, whipping her hips to throw her body weight behind her strength. She threw that punch with her primary, her left hand. And that is why she did not break her wrist punching the underside of Starfire's right breast, despite feeling like Starfire stuffed her bra with a cannonball.

"You have not the strength to harm me.", Stafire warned. "I realize it was you who brought Raven to this. Please surrender, so that I may give you over to the authorities alive. I know first hand what you have turned my friend into. And I would very very much hate to lose my temper considering how much more powerful I am than you, villain."

Jinx laughed. "You just don't get it, do ya Star? I'm flying and teleporting now. After this fight, I'm God...dess. I'm the most powerful chica on the planet: more than Argent, more than the Star Spangled Kid...Hell, throw a Kryptonian with more meat on her bones that Supergirl straight into the sun and I'll slap that bitch's teeth out."

"You?", she continued. "You don't even really have powers. According to your own computers, any Tameranean can do what you do."

Stafire slowly shook her head in the gesture that meant 'no' in the western hemisphere of this planet. "I am loved. I have friends. I am heralded as a hero on this world, my own and others. Even those who have called me troq sing songs of me. And never have I forsaken justice. And that makes me more powerful than you will ever understand."

Jinx punched Starfire in the eye.

In the T-Car-

"So if you got a plan, when do we get back in there?", Cyborg asked from the driver's seat.

"Can I ask you how many times your own body weight you can lift?", Robin said while reviewing more contents of his case.

"102.34, why?", Cyborg said in response.

"Do you weigh 12 times as much as Starfire?", Robin continued.

"No...no where near.", Cyborg told him.

"Because after I returned to my relationship with Starfire she was pressing over twelve thousand times her body weight.", Robin told him. "With one arm. She fried the magnetic shield on the obstacle course, on accident. We ran out of equipment that was capable of testing her limits before she hit them. That's why we're staying right where we are until I say otherwise."

"You mean you told Starfire you were in love with her just so she would become more powerful!", Cyborg exclaimed.

"No.", Robin said. He was greeted with Cyborg's sigh of relief. "She's more in tune with emotions than that. If I was lying about love or even like she'd spot it in an instant."

"I actually do love her. And there are greater sacrifices to make than being in love with a compassionate and cute, superpowered, alien princess."

In Hell-

Jinx grabbed Starfire's waist in a hug to dodge the punch thrown at her. She launched a scorpion kick backwards over herself and her boot bounced off Starfire's face. Starfire pounded downwards with both hands. Only by pushing with both hands did she manage to slide away from the blow.

The pink haired girl's boots collided with two of the creatures of the night. Her toes pinned their heads to the ground and a pink glow enveloped them before they disintegrated.

Starfire's pounding motion hit a creature that had dove under her legs. The cracks that appeared in it were the same that were left on the cavern floor.

Jinx pulled her head under her as if tumbling. Kicking over herself she landed on her feet in front of Starfire. The human beat the odds to limbo under a roundhouse kick from Starfire. With her back bending position, she kicked the alien.

That managed to push Jinx backwards into a waiting creature, larger than a bear and armed with the platonic ideal of painful teeth. She used the momentum to elbow the center of the creature. Continuing in a turn, she punched a glowing fist through the beast and pulled out a semi-liquid chuck of it. It pooled on the ground and started to reform.

When Jinx jumped away from it, Starfire had finished punishing an obtenebrated monstrousity behind herself. Jinx collided with Starfire's back at full force and probably moved her enemy a nanometer. Jinx launched an elbow over her shoulder and Starfire bounced it away with her temple. Jinx stomped her heel into the back of Starfire's knee and only raised herself off the ground into a mid air spin. Snatching out with both hands, she managed to grab into the mane of red hair the space princess maintained. A mere flick of the Titan's head, and Starfire's hair nearly ripped Jinx' shoulders out of their sockets.

Being pulled through the air by Starfire's hair did not strike Jinx as a good idea. She pulled with her back muscles and drove her knees into the clasp of Starfire's neck guard. Not being ultra-powerful alien warrior, it broke.

Jinx grabbed the guard and threw it into one of the dive bombing beasts. She encased her fist in pink and threw herself bodily at Starfire.

X'hal is an idiot. That's what Tameranean doctors decided when it was discovered that while the Tameranean body was remarkably durable, the aortas to both of the hearts lay just under the skin on the outside of the rib cage. That's why nearly all Tameraneans where neck guards that droop downward. Guess what Jinx' fist 'just happenned' to collide with.

Starfire staggered back a pace. Jinx decided not to follow up on the attack, but instead to cartwheel out of the way of her eyebeams. Starfire stuck out both arms and proceeded to spin in place. A hair later, starbolts rained out from her in all directions. Jinx, encased in her aura and eyes glowing brightly pink, danced through the volley. Arching her back to dodge one on one turn. Pirouetting around the follow up on the next spin.

The monsters were (fortunately) not so willing to retreat. They stormed head long into the hail of energy. Countless denizens of the netherreaches fell apart under the assault. Including the one that had represented the sin of vanity enough to wear Starfire's armor.

The girl pulled out of her spin to rush her neck guard. Crossing her arms over her weakness she flew to it. One of the beasts attempted to beat her to by falling from above. Starfire head butted it. Its wings remained where they were. The body of the beast pushed into the crowd until it collided with the wall. Again adorned, Starfire's blazing eyes turned to her true enemy.

Jinx pulled out of her gymnastic dance as soon as her unwelcome cover fire stopped. Surrounded by the creatures again, she brought pink arcs agains them with both hands. Covered by cresents, she appeared as an anime samurai. The creatures fell around her.

After clearing some space for a second, she managed to spot Starfire floating towards her. Jinx back flipped onto the head of a particularly tall creature. She then jumped her feet in a circle over head onto one of the flying ones. Racing across the four eyed ravens flapping and cawing a horrible storm in the cave jump by step, Jinx reached her opponent.

Jinx jumped off her last of the airborne creatures and boot first onto Starfire's head. She tucked her legs into a ariel backwards tumble to dodge the unhesitant eye blast and landed back on Starfire's head. Starfire flew forward to shake the girl. The villain slipped off her head, grabbed her leg and vaulted under then over to land on Starfire's pipe hard abs.

Jinx threw a hex bolt before Starfire could shoot. One of the creatures happenned to fly between them and was blasted to pieces by the starbolt. Seeing how fast Starfire was, Jinx didn't waste the arm motion to mime throwing but just let her power seep from her aura. Creatures poured into Starfire's flight path. Her arms threw energy at a hectic pace, then began to blur beyond sight, then a hot yellow orange tinged in the space Jinx knew Starfire's arms were even if her dilated metahuman pupils couldn't spot the arms themselves.

Two really strange things occured to her.

One was Starfire's unique physiology. Well, not really unique. Most of her species must have no belly button, Jinx surmised. And probably the same for ab muscles that weren't in bunches but ran smoothly up and down.

The other was the much scarier proposition. The glow that tinged Starfire's blur remind Jinx of the converstation she had with Gizmo when they were discussing the possibility of her to fly. She had asked how hot the upper atmosphere was because she knew spaceships and asteroids glew on re-entry. Gizmo explained that the glow was really the object slamming into the atmosphere so hard it ripped the electrons off the atoms in the atmosphere. On top of that, despite being in Titan's Tower with Raven, Jinx had never spotted a place for Starfire's spaceship. What if, and a far flung if, Starfire didn't use spaceships. Was she just fast enough to fly between habitable planets?

Starfire at strength, starbolt and dazzling was plenty. Jinx did not need the U.S.S. Starfire turning warp factor five on her.

Jinx snapped her fingers. The cargo elevator's steel, I-beam frame 'just happenned' to come out of the darkness and connect with Starfire's head when she flew straight into it.

Jinx hurdled through an openning between beams. Her speed kept her going despite Starfire knocking some of the bolts holding it to the cavern walls loose. Being thrown across the shaft, she grabbed a beam on the otherside and her momentum dragged her in a circle. Jinx was tossed back inside the shaft.

Jinx floated on 'random' winds and stared wide eyed at Starfire. Starfire, for her part, grabbed the I-beam she ran into with both hands. A gut wrenching shriek poured from the metal when the alien tore the steel in two. Starfire slowly floated into the shaft. She balled one of her glowing hands into a fist menacingly. "I believe I was in the process of breaking something, was I not?", she blithely asked.

Jinx snapped her fingers again. The elevating platform that was last used when Robin fought Slade on it came rushing up to greet them, as its activation button 'just happenned' to be jarred enough from Starfire's crash and the thrashing demons that were now clogging the empty spaces between I-beams. Jinx was hurled upwards by it colliding with her feet while a Starfire sized hole lay in the moving floor in front of her.

The elevator stopped as high as it could go. Jinx wracked her brains for a way to pull this off. Then it occured to her.

Lucky it did. Because Starfire seemed to appear in front of her a moment before the hole on the other side of the platform appeared to let her through. But the alien came to a stop where Jinx 'just happenned' to be holding the two ends of the power line for the elevator. The platform fell away and Jinx was floating on 'random' winds again. Starfire was encased in arcing blue electricty.

The alien howled in fury but mostly pain. Starfire fought with what would be her nervous system if she was human to get her hands to the insulated cables Jinx was holding. Once Jinx felt that the cables would hold themselves to the princess with the magnetic fields they were generating, she let go and cast a pink arc at the cables. At that moment, every circuit connected to the fuel cells that were used to charge the giant flying drilling machines and robot army Slade had used failed _except_ for the elevator power cables. The thunder from the exhuberent glowing arcs pushed Jinx out of the elevator shaft.

Eventually the fuel cells ran dry. Starfire, followed by a horde of the shadows, fell to the bottom of the elevator shaft.


	14. Jinx vs Beast Boy

Total slaughter, total slaughterI won't leave...a single man alive  
La dee da di ee, genoci-ide  
La dum di da dud, an ocean of blood  
Let's begin the killing time  
-Real Name Unknown  
aka Vash the Stampede,aka the Humanoid Typhoon,aka the $$60,000,000,000 Man,aka Mr. Ace Gunman,aka the First Human Disaster

In Hell-

Jinx merrily watched the revenge mad creatures tear themselves apart by clawing against her aura. She tried to laugh but then the convulsing started. It was as if she was trying to retch up a great mass, but from her lungs and not her stomach. Her aura flickered as she came to her hands and knees.

In the T-Car-

"I think we just lost Starfire.", Robin said solemnly.

"What?", Cyborg asked from the driver's seat. "How do you know?"

"The medical monitors I have on her just fried.", the Boy Wonder responded.

"I didn't notice her wearing anything knew.", Cyborg retorted.

"That's because I told her the four were nipple jewelry that would make me feel like I was keeping watch over her.", he explained. "It's the truth."

"So what now?", the driver asked.

Robin's look of determination fought with sadness. He did love her and irrationally wanted to go in to that pit after her. But he knew what he was doing. Robin declared, "It's Beast Boy's turn."

"I was wondering when you were gonna call him off that so-called special assignment.", Cyborg told him.

"This is the special assignment.", Robin explained. "Once I found out Jinx' intentions were to signifigantly boost her powers, I sought to pre-emptively weaken her in case this happenned instead of Raven convincing her not to do this. I couldn't count on any poison or microbe that had an effect on her getting past Gizmo's screenings. Plus, those wouldn't have had any tactical control."

"So I had Beast Boy mimic a bacteria, like the time he worked with Gizmo to repair you. Since anthrax/"

"You had Beast Boy become a lethal bioweapon!", Cyborg exclaimed.

"No.", Robin continued. "Anthrax is a bacteria so by its presence it's not lethal. Upon feeding, it excretes a lethal poison though. That's what causes the black bruise looking poisoned patch when it enters through the skin. It then settles in the lungs and excretes poison until it kills the victim."

"Since Beast Boy can turn into a knat and other small insects, he could enter Jinx' lungs without waiting for a cut. That's why he's been appearing in her presence from seemingly no where. And that's why Jinx has been acting like she's shaking off a flu that just won't shake: it only looks like the flu because of the lack of a black spot on her skin. If Beast Boy did his job right, Gizmo would never have figured out to treat Jinx for Beast Boy's presence. Which would have been irrelevant since Beast Boy could take on the form of any other microbial creature the instant a species specific threatment appeared or Gizmo tried to build something to diagnose her."

"I'm sending the signal to a nano-communicator I engineered for him to take Jinx down.", Robin declared.

In Hell-

The monsters nearly clapped in glee when they saw Jinx struggling. She continued hacking up to no avail. Then she encased a hand in her telltale pink glow. Stabbing herself with that glow, her repiratory system's normalacy took a vacation.

She started coughing up more of the black gooze she'd been sniffling at for days. Lots more.

One of the ravens tried to sink its shadow claws into her back, but her aura was strong enough to rip the barely existing discipline holding it together to shreds. Jinx continued to retch miserably, but cast a hex bolt at another construct-mostly as a warning to the others.

Then she couldn't breathe. Something more than gunk was stuck in her throat. She reached in with glow encased fingers and tugged on whatever wasn't her teeth and tongue. It hurt. Her throat. Her nails. Her lungs working overtime to force this invasion out.

When she got it out she glared at the green earthworm. Which rapidly shifted into a green rabbit, followed by a green greyhound, followed by a green Teen Titan. Beastboy sat on the ground with his eyes spinning in spirals as he tried to shake off being choked in turn by Jinx' throat.

The black ooze pouring out of her slowed to a drip. When Jinx focussed her eyes on it, she crashed into a one of the most terrifying flashbacks she ever had.

Flashback to Hive Orientation-

"And this is what the inside of anthrax victim looks like after they're dead.", the Headmistress told a very young Jinx.

In Hell-

"You...", Jinx tried to speak. Instead she just cough and spit some more. But she tried mightily. "You...little bitch. You wanna...huh, huh...violate my body." The girl took another deep breath followed by hocking a black loogie that splashed against the cavern floor. "And you huh...huh...don't even got the guts...huh to rape me like a real man.", she said with more strength. "You wanna force yourself in me? Huh...huh...Then kill me from the inside out?"

"Fine."

With that Jinx child around the neck and lifted him up with one hand. The small Titan that was just regaining his senses clawed at the hand. "Guess what your heart beating at random intervals is called.", she commanded.

Jinx drove the nails of the otherhand into her soon to be victim's chest. "You're only supposed to have a heart beat of 45-60 beats per second at rest if you're human. Maybe 120 in a full on fight if you can take it. Let's see a lightweight like you take palpatations of 300 or so. Maybe even more. After all, the results are going to be improbable.", she told him.

With that a pink crackle flowed from her aura and into Beast Boy. He visibly winced. His chest muscles contracted sporadically. His hands stopped clawing at his neck and clutched in pain over his heart.

Jinx cast him away like a coin in a wishing well. She watched with a glint of...justice in her eye as Beast Boy writhed in front of her. The monsters savored him by licking him and his pain, his remorse, and his audacity. The teeth would start soon as he had no aura of improbability to tear into the constructs.

As the teams unofficial mascot, he always had good luck.


	15. Jinx vs Terra

CAST IN THE NAME OF GOD YE NOT GUILTY-the Great Big-O, aka Black Megadues

In what was left of Titans' Tower-

Terra woke up on the floor of her room. She knew she hadn't caused the shaking that woke her nor the loud boom. The girl grabbed the first clothes she found hanging in her closet and rushed out her room.

She pulled an article on while looking around. Another piece of clothing came on when she noticed that down the hall, a chunk of the building was missing. Pulling on something else, she called out. "Beast Boy!", she yelled but came no reply. Still dressing, "Robin! Anyone!" Still nothing.

She looked down at the last of her outfit she held. It was her goggles. She was standing in Titan's Tower in her uniform.

She looked at the open hole in the floor.

In the T-Car-

"What is that!", Cyborg continued.

Robin looked out and saw a tiny yellow speck falling from the tower. Robin surmised that it was out of the range of Cyborg's mechanical eye if he was asking. The only member of Titans West that had any super senses was Aqualad's ability with marine life. The tower itself blocked the satellite eye view of the JLA Watchtower. So Robin lied, "It's probably just more rubble."

In Purgatory which was definitely _not_ Hell-

Beast Boy barely had the strength to groan as the shadow monsters licked at him. Just as they were about to bite, stalactites stabbed into the creatures covering him. A ripple of sharp stone shards radiated away from him. The cavern floor itself tore into the constructs.

Jinx just happenned to be standing in a spot that wasn't instantly turned into weapon for a brief moment.

Softer than laying shoes by the door in a mosque, Terra's boots came to rest on the stone in front of Jinx. "Don't. You. Touch him.", Terra murmured intensely through gritted teeth while dropping the pieces of concrete she held.

Jinx threw a laugh in her face. "I already killed him. The little fucker tried to take me out and paid the price. Whatr'you gonna do about it, Blondie? I just trashed Starfire. I beat Mr. I Wanna Be a WMD. You get out of here before Raven comes back and I might, might, let you go without killing you."

A single tear dropped from Terra's eye. She softly smiled, "Thank you."

"Ever since I came back, I could do nothing for them. Every time I refused their help I just put a barrier between us. Everytime I tried to make up for what I had done, I had failed. Even when I became a statue, it was a spur of the moment thing that I could never truthfully know for sure if I would do if I had known what would happen."

"But you telling me that I will die if I stay in this place.", Terra continued. One of the flying monsters had attempted to attack her and was ripped in half by a flying stone discus. "That all I have to do to survive is leave their enemy. Not save Beast Boy. Not help Raven. All I have to do to not get eaten by some sick thing in this pit or be murdered in some overly improbable way by you is leave. Now I get to know for sure that I'll sacrifice everything for them."

"On my tombstone it read 'Terra, True Friend, Teen Titan.' My friends don't deserve for me to be the one to call them liars.", she finished.

Jinx snarled. One of the creepy crawlies jumped on her back. She immediately threw it in a Judo throw at Terra. The blonde girl batted it away with the back of her hand.

"You wanna take me, now? You better bring your 'A' game, blondie.", Jinx warned.

"'A' game.", Terra repeated. "Right."

Stone crept up from the ground and covered Terra in a near complete, skin tight body suit that left only her face exposed. A spear rose from the same stone beside her, a perfect length for the girl. Even the surrounding demons were startled when things that could only be described as some sort of 'space ninjas' ripped themselves from the cavern walls. They flew around Terra in broad circle while cutting through shadows with kodachis and nunchaku. Reptilian men, armed gladiator style, burbled from the floor of the cavern. Stone cutting stars and spikes joined the flight of the warriors overhead. A soothing yellow glow tried to push back the darkness.

Terra's stone body suit took up the spear. "Thanks for the tip."

Then the Titan screamed. And monsters, shadow and stone, came crashing down upon Jinx.

Jinx hopped into the air and two of the reptile men statues crashed into each other where she had been. She slapped their heads and drove herself away from the red eyed, winged beast that snapped at her. Jinx threw a fist forward and a random just of wind blew her past the kodachi that split the following shadow monster in half. Jinx tumbled out of the air when a stone saw cut across her path. She landed boots first into a revenge sick rat that exploded with a well timed hex.

Jinx twisted to avoid Terra's spear blade to the face. Her hips did the work as she ducked under the follow up cut. She grabbed out at the spear but it coiled liked a snake. The spear blade came racing at Jinx like the head of an asp. Jinx slapped the blade and her body smacked against the ground.

Terra jumped and twirled herself in mid air. The spear came around her in broad circles and whipped at the spot Jinx had been a moment ago. Upon spotting Jinx sliding across the cavern floor, she caused little hands to sprout and grab at her. A spike pierced the heart of the shadow beast that attacked her before Terra was touched. She made the hands grow into large arms as Jinx jumped above them.

Jinx kicked one of the hands in the palm and was swatted into the air. She blasted a pink arc that sent shadow creatures downward in shreds. Twisting her body in a nearly arcane manner, she narrowly dodged the five sword blades the airborne stone fighters thrust at her. Twirling in a whirlwind that 'just happenned' to be caused from the battle in the cave Jinx slapped away space ninjas, shadow ravens, flying stone spikes, jumping demonic vermin, rabid stone snake men and all manner of ungodly creations.

Beast Boy struggled with his heart to stay alive. He was in no condition to carry on the fight. But everytime a black beasty looked at him in that uninviting way, an animated piece of stone destoyed it.

Jinx was back on the floor of the cave. Jinx sidebended to her right to duck a stone gladius and brought her left knee into the sternum of the stone snake man that wielded it. She brought her left foot down behind her to raise right foot over the gladius wielded by another and followed through with a roundhouse to another 'gladiator's face. She hurled herself into a twisting, weak limed jump dodging more swords on the way. A sword stabbed at her face, but having grabbed a smaller shadow construct from the floor on her last manuever, Jinx had something to block with. The stone sword cut into the creature then tried to pull it from the girl's grasp. Jinx held onto it until she was close the owner, then slapped the statue's head from both sides.

The stone soilder's head dangled lopp-sidedly from its neck. But then the head straightened into position. With a soft yellow glow, the dents in it evened out and it was back in fighting form.

The other soilders cleared away from it. The statue seemed to assess Jinx. Then it backed its clawed right foot away from the girl. It held its shield between its body and Jinx and stared over the shield's brim. The gladius it wielded was pointed at its enemy but pulled back in the right hand of the creature. Jinx spotted Terra in the exact same stance, except she wielded her spear.

Terra stabbed her spear forward and Jinx dodged the sword of the statue. Terra lifted her left arm in front of her face and Jinx' double fisted blow bounced off the shield. Terra drew a circle around herself with the spear and Jinx backflipped into a handstand over the sword that cut at her feet. Jinx spun in place to whip her boots at the statue but Terra kept her left hand over her head. Terra's stone coating jumped high into the air and speared the ground. Jinx landed on her feet after flipping away from the statue jumping high into the air and driving its sword into the ground.

Terra kicked the shadow rodent off the tip of her spear. Jinx blasted in a wide arc around herself and brought down about five of the creatures. Saw toothed disks of stone blitzed the air around Terra. More of the endless things of darkness were cut.

Jinx' pink aura brightened and she was hurled forward in a missed grab from the shadow creatures.

Terra's yellow aura brightened and her stone body suit flew forward.

Terra's spear 'just' missed Jinx. Jinx' kick bounced off the stone second skin. When the two girls were standing face to face, Terra blocked Jinx punch with the spear's handle and skewered a flying shadow overhead. Jinx drove her other fist through the spot Terra was once standing in while kicking backwards to annihlate another of the shadow beasts.Terra came out of her spin to slice through the spot Jinx was in. Spinning in mid air in a most improbable (but not impossible, right?) way, Jinx put a boot to Terra's face.

But Terra's stone suit yanked her out of the way. Terra thrust her hands upward and stone tentacles blurred out of the ground around Jinx and crashed downward. When the ground reformed, Jinx was not there.

Terra turned her attention to Beast Boy and started to run. Then her vision blurred.

In Hell-

But Terra's stone suit yanked her out of the way. Terra thrust her hands upward and stone tentacles blurred out of the ground around Jinx and crashed downward. When the ground reformed, Jinx was not there.

For Jinx had realized that all this stone had to be coming from somewhere. And the dimensions of the cavern hadn't changed. Her pink glow encased boot stomped as soon as the tentacles hid her from view. She 'just happenned' to break through to one of the empty pockets now in the floor.

Jinx ran forward guided only by the light of her glow. The tentacles crashed downward just behind her. In less than a moment, she spotted a breach in the cavern floor. She grabbed at the minute holes and punched through with a glow encased hand.

Her fist 'just happenned' to collide with Terra's jaw.

Stone saw blade disks, spikes and space ninjas fell onto shadow constructs before shattering on the ground. Statues of reptilian gladiators froze. And Terra's second skin cracked away in shards as she fell to the ground to lay beside Beast Boy.


	16. Jinx vs Team Raven

I mustn't run away- Pilot Shinji Ikari aka the Third Child

In Hell-

Jinx' satisfaction grew. Defeating another Titan was better than a good meal. The power rolling in her was better than great sex. Her rise was better than revenge satisfied.

Jinx stood over Terra. The blonde had obviously been clocked as hard as she could and remain conscious. The Titan saw green on the ground with her and started to crawl toward it. Her eyes tried to blink her daze away.

Jinx turned when she heard the crowd of monsters part behind her. A thin channel was formed to one of the cavern's tunnels. The monsters even waited, as if this was the main event.

Have you ever been so happy to see someone that you wanted to eat their bones? Because it certainly appeared that Raven was. She had a maniacal gleam in her eye. Her wide, dagger toothed smile beclaimed glee. The 'half' demon ran toward her with arms outstretched and her hood down, cloak flapping behind her. The inky night of the form rushed forward.

Jinx landed a perfect punch on her true enemy's jaw. Jinx giggled at the growth of her powers. The odds of doing something perfectly were zero. Actually, it was one over infinity but humanity took thousands of years to work its way to calculus. And calculus shows that the limit of one over infinity is zero. The last step before doing the impossible.

A much more determined Raven oozed out of the cavern ground behind her. Jinx turned away from Raven to the other Raven as she was stepping away from her. Reaching around Raven, Jinx grabbed her jaw and threw her to the floor.

Stepping away from her? Fuck.

Terra had reached Beast Boy. She laid on top of him, trying to shield the boy from the din around her. A Raven that only saw vengance poured forth from another tunnel. Dive bombing, she only narrowly missed the injured couple due to a well placed hex blast.

And Jinx had realized her last obstacle. When Raven blew up at Jinx, she had been set off by Jinx. She was the one that had stolen her boy. She was the one that pointed out Raven was shacking up with the enemy. She was the source of Raven's problems. But this time, Jinx had only managed to get Raven to go ballistic over Terra. The blonde was her target of her ire. Jinx wasn't going to be fought to the death. She was going to be sidestepped.

Jinx rushed Terra just as one of these shadowy Ravens had snuck up to her. That Raven saw Jinx and timidly cowered away to the stone spear lying on the floor. The light reflecting off Jinx just happenned to be refracted enough to make false copies of Jinx appear to be all around. The shadow of Raven squeezed its glowing eyes shut and hurled the spear at the correct Jinx.

Just as the villain had figured. The monster Raven had become wasn't fooled by Jinx' initial illusion. She had just been looking for Terra...or at least Beast Boy. She must have split into these arcane pieces to make an easier time of her search. Raven only came back to the cavern when Terra was here.

And Raven was coming back in droves. From one direction, Raven smartly took up several shards of the broken computer knowing how difficult it would be to cut Terra with the stone saw blades or swords lying around. From another, Raven moaned in delight as the surrounding constructs grabbed her body and thrust her toward the girl who had wronged her. Dropping from the top of the cavern as if for the thrill of it was the bravest Jinx had ever seen Raven. Another Raven rudely pushed constructs out of her way on her way to fight. Ravens flew, marched, slithered, phased and outright stepped out of the darkness and into the cave.

Jinx had one chance at this. And that was more than enough.

"Terra!", Jinx called out using her real name for once.

Terra jerked her head around. Jinx was flying at her at an incredible speed. The blonde girl reached out with her hand and gathered up all the dirt she could in her fingers. By the time Jinx got there, Terra looked like she was going to throw sand in her eye.

Jinx hurried with her words. "I don't wanna hear about you willing to sacrifice to make up for your guilt. I don't wanna hear about how you're powerful enough to take me. I do want to hear you telling me you want to save Beast Boy's life. Because if you hadn't noticed, he might be dying. Either you get him to a hospital for the sake of him and his friends or you stay and die to please yourself."

Terra looked back at Beast Boy. He had stopped groaning but she could still feel the flutter of his heart through her gloves. He was a shade darker than he should be.

Terra cried out. Slowly, the rock that had been on pulled out of the ground and into the air.

"I'll cover you.", Jinx told her. Jinx was tossed by random winds into a circle around the rising Titans.

Raven convulsed in her laughter at kicking shadow creatures like field goals. Jinx blasted them away until a Raven tackled her from the air and onto Terra's make shift platform. Jinx sat out from under the Raven and kicked her off the stone. Jinx managed an impressive Flosburry Flop over Terra and Beast Boy to hex an incoming squadron of Ravens.

As Terra neared the hole, Jinx managed to push back the influxing tide of Ravens. "Run, bitch!", Jinx yelled. Terra's stone flew Beast Boy and herself through the only hole in the cavern that led above ground.

"And give him a kiss from me!", Jinx called out. Beast Boy deserved a kiss. After all, if he hadn't been there to murder, Terra would have stayed. And if Terra had stayed, she would have stolen her fight. This was her ticket to omnipotence. Fuck Terra. Damn everyone that came between her and her power. She'll kill this whole world if she has to.

"Bring it, Ravy.", Jinx called out to the crowd of Ravens that tried to chase after Terra. Jinx blasted away at them. One nearly got past the super villain, but was grabbed by the ankle and hurled into the flying shadow girls. Jinx didn't flinch. Tentacles? What was this, "Anime Sleepover 4"? Teeth? Bite me. Glowing red demonic lights? Nerdy four eyes.

Only then did Jinx notice what was going on with the Ravens she had defeated. They were collapsing in on themselves. But they weren't forming the demonic shadow beast she had been hoping for. They were falling back into an approximation of what Raven usually looked like. And every time another shadow joined the flesh, another glowing red rune appeared to circle around her.

The winds stopped and Jinx fell out of the air. The girl encased in her pink glow dove toward the forming runes. More and more shadows were sucked into the flesh. Three distinct circles of symbols raced around the reforming Raven.

Jinx figured that Raven must have come to the conclusion that some ultimate magical attack was the only way to get to a hastily retreating Terra. This was it. The last stop.

Jinx stopped her fall when she managed to grab onto the intangible runes. Yes, the impossible happenned. Raven glared out at the world, chaniting away in Azerath. Jinx was thrown outward by centrifugal forces but refused to let go of the intangible symbols no matter how much they burned her hands. The pink glow of her aura infused the red circles. The air grew thicker. Jinx' dress caught fire. Raven no longer knew let alone cared what she was doing.

And as bad luck would have it, everything went wrong.

In Hell-

Starfire couldn't give up. She kept punching at the beasts. She kept blasting away. She could feel the circles Robin had given her pressing upon her. A physical reminder of her love. She wouldn't let him down.

And the pink glow that engulfed her didn't care a wit.

Above Titans Tower grounds-

Terra had made it. She had saved Beast Boy from one of the Hive. She proved she could make everything right. She could be true to the Titan's beliefs. She could be redeemed.

And the pink glow that engulfed her didn't care a wit.

In the T-Car-

"What the hell?", Cyborg asked aloud. "Que el Diablo sepace?", Mas asked over the communicator. The Batman remained silent.

The pink glow engulfed them as well.

Everywhere-

The Apoktalyptian war machine never knew what hit it before it was engulfed. New Genesis was encased by the glow. The Green Lantern Corps was swallowed up to the last being. The entire Thanagarian empire was taken by the pink glow. Myxlplyx and all his comrades were taken as the glow reached across all things.

Only one being escaped. Clutching a steel brief case to himself with his ring encased finger, Robin hoped he had played this right.


	17. Reworked

Titans' Tower-

Five teens sat on the semicircular couch. On the screen before them, an impossible race was shown.

"I'm gonna get ya!", Cyborg yelled. On the top half of the screen, a fat black man in white with blue trim 'skater boi' clothes nearly flew along the obstacle course. His skate board didn't seem to buckle under its rider's weight or shatter when it landed from a hundred feet in the air.

"No way. I'm too far ahead.", Beast Boy proclaimed. A blonde haired, blue eyed boy took the track even harder. The character of the video game managed to drive his white moped (which had taken untold hours to unlock) down a railing that sat beside no stair. Metal sparked as it grinded along, racking up points.

"What's that?", Beast Boy asked puzzedly. "I'm sorry, did I break the game? Is it supposed to say 'High Score' in big honkin' letters like that? Is it asking my initials because it needs to tell the company to fix it? Did I break it? I didn't mean to use all those mad skillz on it? Why's your initials underneath mine? What's this First Place up on the screen? Why's my name right next to it?"

"Alright.", Cyborg started. "No need to rub it in like that."

Cyborg slapped him on the back in congradulations.

Starfire tried to squeeze the life out of him. "Oh! You have not broken the game and are simply revelling in your victory. I congradulate you friend."

Beast Boy wheezed. "Gee, can I get some love from somebody who can't bench press a bus?"

Goth stuck out a pale and skinny hand to shake.

"You better get that back here, mister.", Raven told him. Goth promptly returned to massaging Raven's feet. Raven sighed contentedly and resumed letter her head loll over the arm of the couch.

Cyborg chuckled. "You look like you enjoy that more than sex."

"This relaxes me.", Raven said in complete monotone. "Sex leaves my room trashed."

"Sex leaves the entire floor trashed.", Beast Boy complained. "I thought I was having a nightmare when my bed tried to eat me!"

"Friend Beast Boy, I have smelled your room.", Starfire admonished. "If your bed is capable of consuming you, perhaps you should recommend it a diet of the contaminants that coat your floor?"

Soon all three that did laugh were laughing. Even Raven had a small smile fixed in place. Goth remained expressionless as always but let his eyes glint in the light.

Then, dripping wet, Robin walked in the door holding a steel briefcase.

"Goth, get to my room and stay there.", Raven began. "We're under attack."

The girls floated straight up to fly over the couch and over to Robin. Beast Boy and Cyborg joined them immediately.

"I didn't see anyone.", Robin told them.

"So you didn't just get tossed in the bay?", Cyborg asked.

"Did you try to commit suicide under the pressure of leadership?", Goth asked. "Wanna go somewhere and talk about it?"

"You are not obsessing over the Slade and searching for him underneath the sea?", Starfire asked with hands clasped.

"It's a long story. One I'm not going to tell. Ever.", Robin replied.

"Wait a minute. Goth?", he asked.

"I recognize that look.", Goth stated plainly. "It leads to one of two scoldings."

Then Goth's voice changed into a frightening impersonation of Robin. It sounded exactly the same, but somehow sinister. Or at least greedy and conniving.

"Are you sure you're not the Red X?", Goth stated in his altered voice. "I just came in dripping wet and you exist. You must be the supervillain who caused this. Forget that I responded to Raven's signal when the Red X broke your arm in the middle of broad day light."

"Then there's the favorite." Goth switched back to his normal voice for only that sentence before going on in his Robin impression. "Raven doesn't look absolutely ecxtatic right now. Sure, I know about her meditation and powers. But I blame you. You must not be treating her well enough. I'm going to throw you in jail after I break my foot off/"

Cyborg interrupted. "No, that's me. I got the break off feet remember."

And with that Cyborg held up his leg in his hand. The jovial mood returned.

Robin allowed a smile. "I'm going to my room. I have some...thing to research."

Raven trained an eye on Goth. "I, as well, have to research some...thing. I'm going to my room."

"You're flying there?", Goth asked.

"Well, I don't have my shoes on.", Raven told him. He seemed to be the only one in the group that commented on anyone's use of powers.

"I could carry you there.", Goth dead panned.

"But you can't bench press a bus.", she reminded. "And I am kind of hip-py."

"I like your hips.", Goth said following her.

In Robin's room-

The first thing Robin checked was Goth's story. Apparently, he was actually attacked by the Red X to coerce Raven into giving him a magical text without invading the tower. In this world, he had saved the news footage of the fight where the Red X and Robin tore up the street, Raven mostly protected Goth and the other Titans protected the crowd.

His personal journal, stored in an identical steel breifcase, told him the details of his new life.

Starfire liked him but he tried to ignore it for the sake of the team, letting her shine her affections to avoid a repeat of the 'girl who is a friend' incident. When she really needed him, he was there. Being the first to tell her she wouldn't be replaced by her sister. Discovering her sisters marraige sham. And assuring her that she was 'a girl who is a friend' with the occasional 'offering of the flowers, preferably those colored of human blood'.

Goth had been dating Raven for years now, but they saw little of each other since one had college and work while the other's powers randomly spiked if she felt too much. His apathy made him the perfect match for her.

Raven had never turned into the nightmare that Robin knew of. After Trigon's defeat, she even seemed to become more sociable. Perhaps now, she wouldn't end up in the white room Starfire spoke of from her visit to the future.

Beast Boy had been hit hard by Terra's betrayal. But after the plaque, he started to accept her being gone. In a couple weeks, he was back to his old self. He never forgot her. It was just that his cheerfulness was sincere, and not a defense mechanism of the heart break.

Cyborg was Cyborg. He built. He competed. He never mentioned Jinx after the destruction of the H.I.V.E.

And it seemed that the fight that he left the Batcave in never occured. Bruce understood the lessons learned from Dick and let him walk. But the fear that he might retreat into his own darkness was offset by his companions in the Justice League.

And the statistics about the world were even better.

The Justice League was no longer seven, but hundreds. Supergirl didn't turn down an offer to become a Teen Titan, she simply was already a part of the Justice League. The same for the Star Spangled Kid, who served with her step father. On the other hand, the Huntress was another representative of Gotham, making sure the city was well protected.

There were teen heroes everywhere. There just wasn't ever a reason to ask people like Argent, let alone more aloof heroes like Jericho, to wear a communicator.

The world's population was up. Atlantis had diplomatic relations with the rest of the world. The Brotherhood of Evil had disappeared years ago thanks to the work of Beast Boy's previous team, the Doom Patrol. The graduates of H.I.V.E. that weren't serving out their mandatory minimums were absolutely incompetent and no danger to anyone.

His plan payed off. He figured Terra would be the key ingredient to not only set Raven off, but keep the fight going long enough for Jinx. Beast Boy was spent on the effort to prolong the fight as well. If Jinx was pumped up the right way, she would be powerful enough to do something before unseen. So while Raven's form would be trying to reshape the world into hell, Jinx would make sure that went completely wrong. It was reshaped into a better world.

And his camera that monitored Terra showed she was gone, even if her plaque remained. There was no evidence of Terra's ressurection in his steel briefcase from reality before, only that of his allowing the world to be changed. He hoped, that like everyone else, Terra did have a better life.

In a classroom-

"Today we're going to write and essay, class.", the teacher stated. She obviously meant that the students would be writing an essay. But it was one of those uniform enforcing, super liberal, up to the minute with the latest theories high schools. So she said 'we'.

"We want to write about how we want to be a superhero.", she continued. "Write about what powers we would have and how you would help."

A thin blonde girl raised her hand. "What if we don't want powers?", she asked.

"Excuse me?", the teacher replied.

The blonde girl spoke hesitantly. "I mean...Most people with powers become criminals, either because they live outside the norms due to their conditions or are emotionally manipulated by those that want to exploit them. And what if your powers are uncontrollable, like Plasmus? Super villains trying to kill you all the time. Everyone expecting you to be better than everyone else."

"I would hate to ever have the...the 'oppurtunity'...to become a..."

"Teen Titan."

In Hive Five lair-

"You morons!", Jinx screeched. She continued yelling at everyone who would listen. Billy Numerous managed to make himself scarce for once. Gizmo flew away on metal wings. Mammoth went grocery shopping. See More saw his way out of the situation and took it. Kyd Wykked just stepped into a hole in the ground.

Only when she was alone in her room did she calm. Her 'friends' just didn't get it. She was gonna end up a loser like they were. Unless they managed to do something to impress somebody big, like whoever replaced the Legion of Doom, they were gonna be small time suckers bouncing in and out of jail for the rest of their lives. And when that failed, she was gonna take the first superhero that offered redemption up on the offer. Not for any guilt mind you, just as a career move. Hopefully, they would have a tight butt.


End file.
